deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Injustice night Terroizer/Amy rose vs Starfire
Wiz: some stuff are Joyful and lovable buuuut BS: they may look harmless but you don't want to make them mad like Amy rose sonic's psycho fangiril wiz: And starefire The Titan Flare BS:hes wiz and I'm boomstick wiz : and its our job to analyze their armor weapon and skill to see who would win a death battle Amy rose wiz: litte and first met sonic as she predicted was amy rose at Little planet who was saved by sonic BS: and fell in love with him who now became his stalker also was named Rosy the rascal wiz: Now he runs away of course she taps in her speed to catch up with him and she not even a speedster BS: EEEK and dont make her angry ..sounds a bit like my ex wife scary wiz: Her abilities. have the spin dash which she can use surprisling but makes her dizzy and homing attack bs: she even can turn invisible but its a problem for her she cant see herself wiz: and uses tornado which she uses with her piko piko hammer (Amy uses it on eggbots) Bs: That looks like a test your strength hammer Wiz: BUT its not she uses to throw it at eggman ship to bring it down bs: she survived being crush by a giant boulder and overturned a25 tall robot and can keep up with sonic wiz: and sonic speed is 765 mile per hour and she destroyed a bot with only a baseball (amy chases sonic) bs: OMG thats scary ...lol miles cause tails name still funny wiz: No its not and amy has flaws like her temper is uncontrollable less battle expirenced boomstick: Wiz... shut up anyways. shes reckless at going afer someone .. and her sonic obsession wiz :But DONT mess with amy bs: wiz would dream of having fangirls wiz:im pretty sure i do..have some bs: Yeah keep telling yourself that amy: Sonic This time there no way outta marrying Starfire Wiz:Born on tamaran koriand r the princess of it with a planet fueld with emotions bs: she was supposed to be queen but was unworthy cause of her bitter. pftt drama queen Wiz: then was part of a slaveship named starfire ... but then was crashed dow on earth which she met a group of heros (The titans meet for first time) bs: beast boy raven cyborg ni- I Mean robin the less cool name and kori named herself starfire ..the same slaveship and alsoshe romance robin by wearkng a ... nice outfit wiz:she since has her powers like eye beams bs: HAVe a temper she has she must really like her di- Wiz: AAAND has flight of with berserker state bs:and have omnilingyal which she use to kiss someone with a new language to speak (star kiss some Japanese guy at Tokyo) wiz: her feats shes very resilence to attacks and come enough energy with almost nukeish bs: she even was able to dodge a speed attack by just throwimg him off wiz: Now flaws temper goes too far and not that skilled yet bs: She has a hatred of clown damn cant blame her and her language move isnt gonna help with her inthe fight wiz: but she strong enough to take down the foes Starfire: give up or get lit up fight Wiz: THE Combants are set let settle this debate once and for all bs: its time for DEATH BAAAAATTLE!!! AT a island located at mobius Amy : ah nice day to ... Find sonic *Amy runs to find sonic but then best crashed on Amy: ow . WATCH IT SF: oh I'm so sorry Amy: you should be SF: I don't like your attitude you need it to be adjusted Amy: come and try FIGHT!! Amy gets out her hammer and tries to slam star with it but floats away , star then uses her star bolts at Amy . Amy hits it with the hammer and hits star fire Amy does a homing attack but star punches Amy knock down her Star then does some kicks and uses her eyebeam Any: tries to dodge themas they fight in the air now and she turns invisible and attack star from behind Star keeps throwing bolts but miss Amy then does a tornado and star gets caught in it SF: OK IM angry! Star lift everything in sight and throws them to Amy Amy dodges them and tries to use a slam with her hammer Star stops Amy form doing that as she kept punching her and throws her in the sky and slam them in the ground and throws star bolts of fire and explodes Amy rose Amy tries to get up and acts angry Buts star does a huge blasts at Amy Amy trues to RU from it and tries to use spin dash But star chucked one more wtarbolt at Amy tripping her as the blast obliterated her Robin : star where are u? You're missing the pizza party SF: I'll be there I was busy Ko As star enjoys pizza while Amy's ghost chases sonic Boomstick: woah Wiz: this was tough Amy had tough feats but her battle experience is a big flaw Be: yeah and Amy is stronger cause sue can make a starburst and Amy rose lack her skills Wiz: and Starfire has way more experience and has the edge of fighting which has more interesting feats more than Amy Boomstick: well look like Amy rose was just.... Starstrucked Category:Blog posts